


Pull the Blinds

by spookyactionatadistance



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Dom!Javi, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, I blame Pedro Pascal, I just wanted Javi to have something nice for a change, If You Squint - Freeform, If there's a better tag please let me know, Journalist Reader, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Racially Ambiguous Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, So I guess I write fic now?, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, female receiving, inclusive, male receiving, man tags are hard, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyactionatadistance/pseuds/spookyactionatadistance
Summary: You know work has been rough on Javi lately, so you want to do something nice for him...
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this pic on tumblr and my brain shorted out.

“Yes.” The answer to your knock is more exhausted than terse. You push Javier’s office door open wider, taking in the sight of your parter pulling what looks like an all-nighter. His hand is buried in his hair, desk littered with teetering piles of open folders, and a forgotten glass of whiskey by his typewriter. He’s typing in that index-fingers only way that used to drive you crazy (and, as far as he knows, still does. You’ll never confess to finding it endearing now). The rest of the task-force is long gone, save for a few new recruits eager to impress.

“Don’t you have someone to do the typing for you now, hotshot?”

Javi looks up at you, his cigarette dangling from his lower lip. You can see him adding up the evidence, trying to put the pieces together. Hair: up. Make-up: done. Skirt…? Invisible under a belted, dark blue trench coat. Heels: HIGH. He stubs his cigarette out and scrubs his face. “I’m sorry, baby, did we have a date? I’ve been swamped.”

You smile, letting him off the hook. You’d fully intended to play this out longer, but you take pity on him after hearing his normally warm, husky voice even lower from lack of sleep. You close the door behind you and cross the room to lean against his desk. He hurries to close some of the folders, hiding the aftermath of the latest cartel clashes. You wish you could shield him from it, too. But such is the nature of his work, and as a field journalist, it’s not something either of you can truly be protected from. “No, Javi, we didn’t have plans. I know things have been rough on you lately, so I wanted to come and help out.”

Javi stands up, stretching, and goes to get you a drink from the corner cupboard. He rummages around for a minute, pulls out a DEA mug, blows the dust out, and pours in a generous slug of whiskey. He moves to stand in front of you, holding out the mug. “You got a tip for me?”

You accept the drink and knock it back in one go, grinning up at him. “Not exactly.” You push yourself off the desk, taking advantage of his momentary surprise to seize him by the lapels and kiss him. He recovers quickly, deepening the kiss and pulling you close to him. The two of make out like you’ve been apart for days rather than hours, rushed and heated. You pull away for a moment so you can catch your breath and murmur “do you have blinds for the window?” Javi turns to pull the blinds on his windows and door. By the time he turns around, you’ve unfastened your coat and tossed it on the couch. You know you made the right call when Javi visibly swallows.

“Y/N. Did you walk all the way here wearing _that_?”

_That_ is your favorite black satin and lace panel basque lingerie, complete with garters and thigh-highs. “I mean, I did think about wearing just the trench, but that seemed a little cliche.”

Javi stalks up you, eyes blazing. “Later, we are definitely going to have a discussion about what a stupid fucking idea that was.”

You reach up to unknot his tie and push his suit jacket off his shoulders. “Hush, you know I don’t go anywhere without my taser. Now, Special Agent Peña, let someone worry about you for a change.”You step into his personal space, encouraging him to step back until you give his shoulders a gentle shove, pushing him down onto the office couch. Javi is more than happy to let you. You kick the side of one of his shoes, making room to sink down to kneel in front of him. He pulls you in for another kiss, licking his way into your mouth while you undo his belt and slowly unzip his dress pants. He lets out a deep sigh, reaching down to help you pull the pants the rest of the way down. You kiss your way down his neck, pausing to suck a mark just under where his collar will be tomorrow. You keep moving downwards, unbuttoning his shirt and running your hands over the planes of his chest as you go. Javi relaxes under your ministrations, stroking your face and kissing where he can reach as you make your way down.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous baby, such a good girl to look after me like this.”

You run your tongue around one of his nipples, smiling against him as you watch him squirm and begin to shift his hips. “You getting hot for me, Javi?”

Javi groans as you start to palm him over his boxer briefs. “Can’t you tell?”

“Wise guy.” You can indeed tell how aroused he is. His cock is twitching under your hand, already rock hard. You lean down and exhale slowly over the straining tip.

“Shit.” Javi hisses, closing his eyes.

You run your hands over the tops of his thighs, savoring the feeling of his muscles already tensing in anticipation. You lick up the V line of his hip and kiss down to his waistband, pulling it down as he mutters and curses under his breath. “Please baby, don’t tease me.”

“Who, me?” you ask with mock innocence, just as you free his cock, thick and perfect and already leaking precome. Again, you err on the side of pity, and decide not to make him wait. You spit onto your palm and wrap it around his shaft. Javi moans and thrusts up against your hand. You work him up and down for a moment, using your thumb to stroke just under the tip. “God I love this cock so much Javi. I need to feel you more.” You replace your thumb with your tongue, licking along the head of his cock before opening your mouth wider to take him all the way in. Javi shudders and runs his hands over your hair.

“That feels so good, Y/N, fuck.”

You hollow your cheeks and suck him deeper into your mouth, using your hands to work his shaft and play with his balls. You swear you’ll never get tired of taking this man apart. You pull back for a moment with a wet pop and wipe some of the drool from your chin. “Mm, you taste so good, Javi. Want to taste your come.”

Javi seizes your chin and drags your face up to his for a searing kiss. You allow yourself to get swept away for a moment, loving the feeling of his tongue stroking yours, this messy kiss that’s all tongues and teeth. You finally pull away, both of you panting and ragged. You dive back to his lap, shoving yourself down on his cock until you feel him tap the back of your throat. Javi is nearly whimpering. “Fuck yes, oh god baby, yes. Look at me. I want to watch while I fuck this pretty mouth.”

You lock eyes with him and nod, encouraging him to thrust into your mouth. Your eyes are starting to tear up a bit but you have no intention of stopping. Not wanting to take your mouth off him again you hum around his cock to push him further to the edge. Just when you feel his balls tighten and you can feel his release coming, you drag your fingers down that spot that drives him completely wild. Javi throws his head back and comes with your name on his lips. You wrap your lips around him and take everything he gives you, savoring the hot bursts pumping into your mouth. You swallow, and pull back when you’re sure he’s good.

Javi’s chest is heaving and his dark eyes are hooded. “C’mere.” He tugs at your arms, pulling you up into his lap. You kiss his temple and put your arms around him.

“I’ve got you Javi, I’m here.”

He sighs and pulls you closer, kissing your forehead and pushing the hair from your brow. “Give me a minute, mi corazón, and then it’s your turn.”


	2. Your Turn

You straighten in your chair, rolling your shoulders. Your deadline is hurtling towards you, so you’ve spent the last several nights working late, hunched over the flickering screen of your word processor. While you rub your neck and take in your bearings, you realize that it’s gotten dark around you and only the dim light of your monitor is casting any light over your office. You stand up and stretch, picking your way around stacks of files, loose photographs, and shifting piles of audio cassettes. You’ve listened and re-listened to countless interviews, working your way through hours of rambling conversations, sifting for any gems of information.

The story you’re working on is… complicated. You’re trying to chase down rumors of a human trafficking operation, but leads are slim and you feel like you’re chasing ghosts. It’s hard to get potential sources to talk, and even harder to dig up any dirt on the people you think could be behind this. The long hours, endless paperwork, and shady undercover work are wearing on you. 

There’s nothing you’d rather be doing. 

Still, it’s a dangerous beat, and you startle when there’s a brisk knock at your door. “Yeah?”

“It’s me.” 

Your shoulders loosen when you hear Javi’s voice. “Come in.” You switch on your desk lamp and cross to the couch, shoving aside mounds of files so he’ll have somewhere to sit. Shit, this story really is taking over your life. 

Javier Peña steps into your office, his brown leather jacket hitched over one shoulder. He looks tired, you notice, his hair rumpled, dark circles under his warm brown eyes, and his brows furrowed. He’s perfect. He pulls you into a kiss, smokey and tinged with whiskey. “Hey, baby,” he murmurs against your lips. 

“Hey yourself.” Your voice is husky. The two of you haven’t seen much of each other lately, your jobs keeping you apart. Snatches of stolen time, rushed sex between shifts, and reluctant goodbyes are all you’ve had to keep you going for days. You twine your arms around his neck and pull him close to inhale the scent of him. “How was work?”

Javi buries his hands in your hair and kicks the door shut behind him. “Don’t want to talk about it,” he rumbles. You decide not to push- he’ll tell you when he’s ready and besides, you have other priorities right now. You bring a hand up to his jawline, his stubble rough under your hand, and trace a thumbnail over his plush lower lip. He captures your hand and presses a kiss to your palm, your mouth, your forehead. He’s desperate to touch you, and his arms slide around your waist so he can tug you down to the couch.  
  
You follow him, straddling his lap when he sits. “Tell me about your day, _cariña_.” Javi nuzzles your nose with his own. “Been listening to fucking sicarios all day. How’s the story coming?” He slides his broad hands under your shirt and mouths at your neck while you ramble about your day. You alternate details about the story, obstacles you’ve run into, with kisses to his temple, his mouth. Even when he’s mostly asked to let your words wash over him, driving away the shadows of his own work, Javi is perceptive- almost worryingly so. He stills when you try to brush lightly over your undercover work. “Promise me you’re being careful.” His voice is muffled against your neck.

He knows you too well to ask you to drop this story now. It’s too important. You’re smart, competent, and perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.

“You know I am, Javi.” You move to keep kissing him, but he isn’t having it.

He takes your chin and looks searchingly into your eyes. You can see the concern there, how serious he knows the work is. “Promise me.”

Your heart clenches and you nod. “I promise.”

Both of you know that isn’t always enough.

He sighs and shifts to stretch his long legs over the couch. You turn to join him, your back against his broad chest. He kisses your neck and snakes an arm around your hips to hold you close. “I’ve got some time off coming up. Why don’t we go away for awhile?”

Your eyebrows shoot up. Both of you are so married to your work, it’s unheard of for him to suggest a break. “What did you have in mind?”

He shrugs. “We could go to Aruba. Steve knows someone with a timeshare.”

You laugh, startled by the ordinariness of his suggestion. “You’re serious.”

Javi chuckles and you can feel it against your back. “Why do you sound so surprised? We could go to the beach, maybe dancing…” His lips brush the back of your neck and he nips at your shoulder, making you arch against him. 

“Dancing…” The idea is definitely tempting. You imagine the two of you on a dance floor, Javi relaxed and smiling, eyeing your legs appreciatively in that cocktail dress you haven’t had a reason to wear for months. You indulge in daydreams of a normal minibreak, snorkeling and dinner dates and moonlit strolls. 

But it’s not in the cards right now. You sigh. “I’d love to Javi, but this piece is due soon and I’m nowhere near done.” You list all the things you still need to do, the tasks left unfinished. Javi hums sympathetically. 

“You sound stressed, _cariña_.” He slides his hands up to massage your shoulders. “Let me take care of you.” He rubs the tension from your sore muscles, working your shoulders, your neck, your upper chest. You moan and tilt your head back, melting against him. 

He chuckles, his fingers and palms circling lower and lower until he is circling your breasts, moving ever closer to your stiffening nipples. You feel your cheeks flush, your breathing pick up. You writhe against him, trying to urge him closer, to stop teasing and really touch you. 

“Javi, please.”

“Please what, Y/N?” He sucks at the pulse point behind your ear. The pads of his fingers drift over your breast, light and teasing.

You can’t stifle a whine at this treatment. You turn to face him and his dark gaze is scorching. “Anything, Javi, just touch me.” 

You’ve barely gotten the words out before he is on you, rolling you so that your back is against the arm of the couch. He unbuttons your shirt slowly, torturously, revealing your lacy black bra. He kisses the soft swell of your breasts, first one, then the other. His fingers trace the underside of your tits, slipping beneath your bra to massage there as well. You gasp and push yourself into his hands. 

“Ah ah, patience,” he chides. 

You stick your lower lip out in a mock pout. Javi laughs and nips it while deftly unhooking your bra. He pulls it down slowly, finally freeing your straining nipples. He circles one with his tongue. You slide your hand into his hair and curl your fingers, scraping your nails against his scalp. He’s not the only one who can play games. 

Javi groans and sucks your bud into his mouth. You gasp. The warmth of his lips, the wet softness of his mouth pulling at you is exactly what you need. “Fuck that feels good, Javi.”

He sucks harder and palms your other breast. He’s in no rush, giving you what you need. You hum and moan, your back arching while he suckles at you, switching sides a few times. You can feel heat pooling in your core, desire curling in your belly. 

As if sensing this shift in you, Javi trails one hand over your stomach, sliding lower. You unbutton your jeans to give him better access and he laughs. 

“Did you want something, _cariña?”_ Javi’s dark eyes are dancing with amusement while he toys with the waistband of your panties. 

You tip his chin up. “I think you know what I want, Javier.” You want his smart mouth on you, those clever fingers moving inside you. He smirks, because of course he knows. You push gently on his shoulders, guiding him where you want him most. 

Javi kisses his way down your body, tugging your pants off. You shift to help him, impatient to be free of them so he can get his mouth on you. He knows this, damn him, and leaves your underwear in place. He brushes a thumb over the crotch and you shudder.

“You’re soaked, Y/N.” His breath ghosts over your thigh, warm and low and so close to where you want him. Javi dips one finger into your panties and slides over your folds. It’s not enough, not _nearly_ enough, and you buck your hips, desperate for more. “Tell me what you want, baby.” His mouth is hovering over your pussy and it makes you want to fucking cry. Your face burns but you fucking need him. 

“Please,” you whine. You can feel your heartbeat pulsing between your legs, the slick gliding over your thighs. “It’s been so long Javi, I need to feel you.” 

Javi takes your waistband in his teeth and pulls. You almost whimper in relief and move to help him but he tuts and pushes your hands away. “I’m gonna take good care of you, baby, but you need to let me do it. Can you do that? Can you be a good girl for me?”

You nod frantically. “I’ll be good Javi.” You love when he takes charge like this. 

“Good,” he croons. “Just let me do this for you.” He slips your panties the rest of the way off and nudges your thighs open. You throw one leg up against the couch, the other over his shoulder. You realize he’s still fully clothed and that you’re fully bare before him, which somehow seems both wrong and thrilling. Then his hands are on you and you can barely think at all. 

Javi swipes a thumb against your glistening folds and you sigh in relief. “You’re so wet for me, _hermosa_. Such a pretty fucking pussy.” He pushes two fingers inside you and you moan. “Let me hear you, baby. I want to know how much you like this.” He plays with your clit and you rock against him.

“Oh fuck, Javi, that feels so good.”

“Yeah? Is this all you want?”

You bite your lip and shake your head.

“No? What else, baby?”

“Want to feel your tongue on me,” you gasp. “Lick me Javi, _please_.”

Without any more teasing, without warning, Javi licks a broad strip up your cunt and your hips jerk automatically. He presses an arm over your waist to pin you in place and kisses your pussy like he would your mouth, lips and tongue working over you. 

Your eyes roll back in your head and you feel liquid under his touch. “Oh fuck, Javi, don’t stop.”

He chuckles against you and slips his tongue into your hole so he can continue fucking you with his mouth. You tug his hair and guide his face against you, rocking your hips. He feels so fucking good and you can already feel your orgasm building. 

Javi’s fingers flex inside you, dragging against your inner walls. “Think you can take a third finger?”

You nod and gasp when he stretches you out. He’s filling you so well, his fingers scissoring and plunging inside you, and you think it can’t get any better- but then he puts his mouth back on you. His tongue circles your clit before he sucks it between his lips. There’s the faintest hint of teeth and you do let out a stifled scream at that, your arm flung over your mouth.

“God Javi, YES, I’m so close baby.” Your toes are curling, tension building throughout your shaking form. His fingers find that spot that drives you wild and you pant harder for him. “Right there, fuck, right there Javi, please...”

Javi’s tongue flicks your clit while his fingers curl inside you and you come with a barely muffled shout. Pleasure rolls through you and you’re seeing stars, a warmth, a lightness, rushing through you. 

Javi works you through it, drinking you down, your pleasure sweet honey on his tongue. 

When you come back to yourself, he’s still licking gently at your folds, gathering every drop of your release. He looks up when you stir and grins, enormously pleased with himself. “Better?”

“Mm, much.” You pull him up for a kiss, his chin slick with your juices. You suck the taste of yourself from his lips and wrap him in a tight embrace. Your breathing evens out and you nip at his ear before whispering, “Let’s go back to my place, Javi, I’ll show you how much better I feel.”

He laughs and presses a kiss to your forehead. “Let’s get you something to eat first. When was the last time you ate or drank anything?”

You open your mouth to answer and he cuts you off. “Coffee doesn’t count.”

You roll your eyes. “Look who’s talking, Agent Peña.” The two of you are notorious workaholics- it’s one of the reasons you work so well. “Smokes definitely don’t count.”

He raises an eyebrow at you, but you’ve caught him red handed- he’s already reaching for his lighter. He laughs and shakes his head. “Fair enough, _cariña_.” He stuffs the lighter back in his pocket and helps you locate your scattered clothing. “Tell you what. If we can’t go away for the weekend, let me take you out for dinner at least.”

You smile and turn so he can help you fasten your bra. “And dancing?” You can’t let go of the idea, your bodies pressed together, moving to the same beat. 

He chuckles and hands you your shirt. “Yes, and dancing. _Then_ we can go back to your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...?

**Author's Note:**

> Come thirst with me on my tumblr: magpie-to-the-morning.tumblr.com/


End file.
